objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bfdi is the best's QnA
Coiny: So this is Bfdi is the best's QnA. You might be wondering "Why was this page made? Is it spam? If so, can someone delete it?". Well, I'll answer you. This is a QnA page (or Question and Answer), you can ask me everything in this page. All you have to do is make a section with your name and ask Bfdi is the best anything! You can even ask infinite questions! Phuocphuc46 1. What is your recorded time in running 60 meters? Answer: About 20 seconds (this record was made when I was randomly chased by a dog). 2. Do you any downloadable games? Answer: Wut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 3. Are you a brony? Answer: No 4. 1v1 me Deagle only 3v3 5 out of 5 matches A site only Answer: k 5. Are you a brony? Answer: No 6. Did you just assume my gender? Answer: Yes 7. Are you a gendermaphobic for assuming my gender? Answer: No 8. Why was this page made? Is it spam? If so, can I delete it? Answer: Swag. No. Yes. 9. Are you responsible for the destruction of Dalaran? Answer: I did it. 10. Are you a brony? Answer: No 11. Do you watch MLP? Answer: Maybe 12. Do you love NLG343 in the most heterosexual way? Answer: Yes 13. What is love? Answer: love is love 14. Look, this is a serious question. W h o i s y o u r s e c o n d f a v o u r i t e p o n y i n M L P? Answer: ejwfhgsghhdfgkvhigfubidugyfditg 15. I don't know what to ask, so write an essay about global warming in 46 words. Answer: Global warming is bad it's so bad I really hate it I hope it burns oh wait then the case would be more serious so yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah go away yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah k 16. Who is your favourite user in this wiki? Answer: Bfdi is the worst 17. Don't you use your mouse to look at this, find a different way Answer: lol k 18. Are you a pegasister? Answer: Yes 19. Well I mean in question 17 you could just use source edit and see it Answer: no 20. Just writing someting here to waste your time. And when you are wasting your time, I will call you a pine cone. Anyways, what's your favourite color? Answer: Pine Cone. 21. Pine Cone. Answer: Cone Pine. 22. What's your favourite national football team? Answer: Category:Made by Bfdi is the best Category:QnA Category:Coiny Unicornicopia170 1. Is Vv cephei a your enemy? Answer: He's neutral. 2. Why do you hate everyone in the world! Oh wait… TOG2 hates everyone in the world oops! So what makes you interested in object shows Answer: When I was randomlly searching marble races I accidently clicked on a BFDI episode (BFDIA 2 if you ask) which I found it kinda funny so I watched the whole series and somehow become a fan of it. 3. What grade are you? Answer: 10th grade. 4. Bfdi is the best… do you kill people? Answer: Yes I do. I killed ur mum. 5. Why did not you answer my question in Are You Smarter Than A Sixth Grader? Answer: Go check ur eyes pls 6. Who's your worst enemy? Bfdifan444? Vv cephei a? Ugly naked guy? Coiny? Annoying Orange? Answer: Ur mum. 7. Rainbow Dash disliked your vids 1,000 times. What'd you do to her? Answer: She disliked my vid 1,000 times right? Well it means that she haven't disliked my vid yet. Because: If first you press the dislike button, the dislike will count. But after you press it again, which means that you just cancelled your dislike unless you pressed it again. After this process repeated 1,000 times. I will still remain having no dislikes from her. So the answer is that I will do nothing. Well I would probably go nuts but whatever. 8. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Answer: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 9. Why do you hate me anyway? I just wanted to know why you treated me like dirt. Answer: Because of your personality. 10. Who's your love interest? Answer: I was about to say ur mum but I'm lazy. Yeuford 1. What do you do if you meet Rainbow Dash? Answer: Well I'll slap myself to see if I'm dreaming or not. If I am then I'll keep on sleeping because I woke up at 3 A.M.. If I'm not dreaming then I'll faint because technicolor ponies are real OMG. 2. Answer: 3. Answer: 4. Answer: Bumblebee the transformer 1. Have you heard of BFGK and BFGK 2 camps by Drew Chansky(i have and i watch it) Answer: Yes I do, but I didn't watch it much. 2. What would your reaction be if BFDIA is cancelled? Answer: I'll crie ;-; 3. What is your favorite object show besides BFDI/BFDIA and II/II2 Answer: This is a hard question, because I didn't watch other object shows really much, so... uh... Challenge To Win. 4. Answer: IB2995 1. What would be your reaction if you slept for 10 years (someone woke you up after 10 years)? Answer: I'll crie again ;-; 2. What's 9 plus 10 Answer: 69. 3. Who is your favorite Youtuber (no, Minecraft Lover85 is not counted) Answer: PewDi- nope it's nobody. 4. Are you short or tall (compared to your schoolmates in your grade) Answer: Average. 5. Are you fast at running or slow? Answer: Quite fast. Vv cephei a 1. Why don't you see my text on chat? Answer: Wait what? Peeradon 1. What is your reaction when first seen MLP? Answer: "Brah WTH is this show?" 69 days later... "OMG best show ever ;3;" 2. Why u like lenny faceeeee????? Answer: Cuz y not? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 3. What will happen if pewdiepie got 69,696,969 subscribers? Answer: I will hack him. 4. If somebody vandalize the MLP wiki, will u assist or attack the vandals? Answer: Assist. PacmanComet 1. What is your favorite pony (in MLP)? Answer: Ranbo Darsh. 2. Do'rito's or Bi'cycle '(Riot or Cyclic)?' '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Answer: Doritos FTW 3. Lenny Face wants to kill you. What will you do? Answer: Delete it BY TEH POWAR OF TEH BACKSPACE BUTTON (No credit for you Delete button ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))!!! WillyBilly2006 1. What do you do if 2012 had actually happened? Answer: What actually happened? 2. If you went to Florida, what will you do in Orlando? Answer: Hax it. 3. Do you hate World War 2? Answer: I wasn't there. 4. What would you do if you saw a Russian? Answer: Is this thing gonna end? 5. What TV do you own? Answer: 40'' Samsung LED. 6. Do you attack people when they pick on you or ignore them? Answer: I'd attack them because I have learnt Aikido, so why not? 7. What was your Fave episode of MLP (Just 1 question related to this) Answer: idk, maybe The Saddle Row Review. 8. What's your opinion on a couple of my characters I made so far? Answer: Pretty good. 9. Would you rather be a YouTuber or a Animator? Answer: YouTuber, because my animating skill sucks. 10. Would you go live in UK, Russia, Germany, South Korea, Hawaii, or Scotland? Answer: IDK 11. What would you do with Mario Mustache? Answer: IDK 12. Do you agree that Chicago needs to improve police service? Answer: Maybe, IDK. 13. Do you really hate being involved in a Earthquake? Answer: Why not? 14. What city in Nevada do you like? Answer: Eh... 15. What would you do if Rainbow Dash made a channel? Answer: Die 16: If you met Osaka Flag, would you just walk away or say something? Answer: Is this thing gonna end? 17. What would you do if a Virus attacks your computer? Answer: Hack the virus back. 18. Is Japan safe for you or your still thinking about it? Answer: To me it's fine. 19. Why you like YouTube? Answer: Because $weg 20. Name 1 character you made that you liked so much. Answer: Cyan B- no wait Coin- no wait Cyan B- no wait Coin- no wait Cyan B- no wait Coin- no wait Cyan B- no wait Coin- no wait Cyan B- no wait Coin- no wait Cyan B- no wait Coin- no wait Cyan B- no wait Coin- no wait Cyan B- no wait Coin- no wait Cyan B- no wait Coin- no wait Cyan B- no wait Coin- no wait idk 21. Whats your opinion on Vines? Answer: Damn Daniel 22. Do you think the Refrigerator Ability for Kirby 64 sucks? Answer: yes it sounds too op developers delete this NAO 23. What's your favorite Kirby Game? Answer: Kirby 24. What is your favorite character from Kirby? 25. Whats your favorite Sandwich? 26. Would you rather stay in Las Vegas or Washington DC? 27. Do you also hate the Melting Ice Block in Kirby 64 as well? 28. Do you choose to fly to United Kingdom or Canada? 29. I hate oil, do you? 30. George Washington 31. Do you wanna be rich? 32. Did you get Google Earth? Retzyn 1. Are you the pinnacle of our society? Answer: IDK, what's 1+1? 3. Why do you stick ponies into everything? Answer: Because yes NLG (aka Baseball Cap) 1. What if you lived in Chicago? Answer: I would slap myself. 2. What's Nine plus Ten? Answer: 910 3. ok lets go eat tacos. Answer: Taco Bell? 4. Can you give me a joke? Answer: joke 5. If traffic slows down and a bunch of cars are blocking the way, would the number be 8? Answer: No 9. 6. do you still love me? Undhee 1. In Object School, Why is There a Person Called "Bfdi is the worst"? Is That You? Answer: idk 2. Are You Sure You Hate Inanimate Insanity? Answer: 3. Answer: Category:Made by Bfdi is the best Category:QnA Category:Coiny